A modern electronic device may implement a sequence of operations for identifying a user of the electronic device. The electronic device may require a user provide an identifier via an input interface to distinguish that user from other potential users of the device. Example identifiers include name identifiers (e.g., John), alphanumeric passwords, or one-time codes (OTC). Electronic devices may also be equipped with biometric input interfaces for receiving biometric input for user identification.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.